Love hidden behind a dumb face
by Matewiththeglasses
Summary: Rated for language and non-graphic sexual situations. AU college fic. Adam HATES Samandriel Cross. I mean, who does he think he is to be slowly stealing Adam's heart? Obviously m/m relationship. Don't like, don't read.


This turned out a lot longer than I expected and it took me a lot longer to write it. But I hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you might recognise from spn or any chain stores mentioned in this fic

* * *

Another years gone by since Adam's enemy came to Sallond University  
"You can procrastinate all you want, Adam, but that won't get you any closer to destroying him" Adam whispers from the back of the classroom.  
"-Mr. Milligan?" the professor calls. Adam looks up from his desk

"Sir?"  
"I asked what you thought of the Embargo Act?"  
"Uhh... I thought it was...cool?" Adam has no idea what Mr. Dool was talking about, they both know this.  
"Right, at least look like your paying attention." Mr. Dool sighs and goes back to his lecture. The bell rings a few minutes later  
"Your homework is 1-5 on page 331" Mr. Dool announces to the students as they leave out the door.

* * *

Adam feels a pat on his back

"Hey, man"

"Hey, Der, what's up?" Adam greets his friend and dorm mate

"nothing much, hey you have a date or anything for that thing yet?"  
"Nah, man. I'm not going." Adam shakes his head.  
"I'll go if I can get a date. Let's eat, I'm starving"  
Adam nods and they head down the hall to the campus cafeteria.

Adam knows Derek is still talking to him but he's not listening, he's busy glaring at Samandriel "Mandy" Cross. He's laughing and chatting with another girl, probably from the council

"Dude?" Derek snaps his fingers at Adam and Adam reacts  
"Huh? sorry dude, uh...movies, right?"  
Derek laughs  
"Are you high?"  
"no. I just- you know what, it doesn't matter."

Derek shrugs and they get to the cafeteria and get their food.  
"So you found a girl yet? Adam asks. Derek his hand over his face and through his dark brown curly hair  
"Dude, I can't even get a member of the opposite sex to look at me, let alone get a date. How do you do it? Your like a babe magnet"  
Adam throws a tater tot at his friend

'What planet do you live on? When have I even turned down an offer to play video games with you to go on a date?"  
"Good point" Derek eats the cooked potato Adam threw at him

"Dude" Derek taps Adam  
"check it out, Cross is getting into it with Bonnie again" Bonnie is Samandriel's girlfriend. They're a pretty famous couple around here; They love each other, then they fight and eventually break-up only to get back together again.

"And cue the crying Bonnie in 3...2..." Adam counts down the Bonnie runs from Samandriel crying.  
"even though she 'breaks-up' with him, she never has a rebound guy. What I would give to be Mandy for a day." The curly haired boy says.  
"How long do you think this will last?" Adam asks still watching Samandriel  
"Well I'd give it 3-days before they're back together" Derek guesses. Adam laughs

"alright, well I have to get to English Lit today and its across the campus. I should get a move on." Adam says standing.

"Alright, later, bro" Derek waves Adam off.

* * *

Adam walks down the long stretch of pavement winding around the large campus, past the hippies, jocks and the 'girls-he-wishes-he-could-get'. About 3 1/2 minutes later he ends up in Miss Canyons class, room 202. He walks up the isles to his seat and not 30 seconds after he sits down, Samandriel Cross walks in. Adam gives a disgruntled sigh. How he wishes he could snap his fingers and make him implode. 'How can he get girls and I can't? He's not even that good-looking...okay that's a lie, he's very good looking. Damn, he makes me mad!" Adams face is grimaced in thought. Once everyone is in the class Miss Canyon begins

"Well we're getting closer to Valentines day, everyone so why don't we start with some stories of love?" Adam pretty much zones out the whole time, but then he hears "partners" He hates that word, "partners". It implies he'll have to deal with people to get something done. Sometimes he thinks the professors know this and do it on purpose to ruin his weekends.

"Ahh Mr. Milligan, you'll be working with Miss. Lancaster" Adam is actually happy to hear this, Meredith Lancaster is a babe. But then Miss Canyon recants her statement  
"Actually I think you'll work better with Mr. Campbell." Adam hits his head on the desk

'i'd rather work with cross than Campbell. At least with Cross I can kill myself over someone important' Adam thinks. And he's about to get his wish.

* * *

Just then Micheal Campbell says  
"Uh, yeah, Miss. Canyons I think I'd work better with Meredith."  
Adam lifts his head off of the desk to hear her reply  
"Oh! Enthusiastic about our work? Love it! Mr. Campbell and Miss. Lancaster will be partners that means Mr. Milligan and Mr. Cross will be working together." She announces cheerfully. Adam lays his head back on the desk

'all I need is one lightning strike or even a tornado, I could push him into it and call it an accident" Adam pleads to no on in particular

"Your assignment is to write a modern situation 4,000 word essay on your book which I will assign on your way out" Miss. Canyon says cheerfully as the bell rings. Adam is dreading this, he really is.

"Here you are boys, Pride and Prejudice. I think you'll love this book. Your paper presentation is due 2 months from today" She adds with a smile. Adam takes the book and attempts to speed walk out the door before Samandriel catches up. Halfway down the hallway, Adam hears the dreaded  
"Hey, wait up." Its cross  
"Damn, so close" Adam whispers,stopping dead in his near-sprint. He slowly turns around to come face-to-face with pretty-boy Cross.

Samandriel smiles and hold out his hand  
"Hey, I"m Saman-"  
"-Samandriel Cross. Yeah I know who you are" Adam says bitterly. Samandriel slowly drops his hand back down to his side.  
"Uhh okay, So um the book?"

"What about it?" Adam retorts

"Are you a fast reader?" The other boy asks

"No. I hate books"

"Oh. Okay. How about I read it too you?"  
"that's not going to happen. I'll just read it myself" then Adam turns and continues walking Samandriel follows struggling to keep up with Adams fast, large steps.

"So where's your dorm? I mean so we can work on the paper."  
"We'll work on it in the library. Meet me there tomorrow at 11:05" Adam instructs and Samandriel stops following Adam and lets him walk off.

"What an ass" Samandriel thinks then his phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and reads the name 'B-ne' Samandriel sighs and presses ignore.

* * *

"What a bastard! he can't even answer his phone!" Bonnie wails to her best friends Jenny. Jenny always comforts her when her and Mandy break up.  
"It's okay, Bonnie. He's probably just busy." Jenny says while wiping tears rom her friends eyes  
"Yeah" Bonnie starts to feel a bit better  
"Or maybe he's with another girl! He's probably with her right now!" The red-head cries into Jenny's arms  
"I'm sure that's not true" The brown-skinned brunette assures.

* * *

"So x = 92.6?" Josh asks  
"Yeah, told you you'd get it." Samandriel says looking at his phone.

Josh sighs  
"Just call her. She's probably bitching about you to Jenny"

"Yeah, I know. This fight wasn't even my fault, like she got all of these crazy years-down-the-line ideas and I was like 'chill' so she freaks out" Samandriel runs a hand through his previously styled hair.  
"Do you still like her or anything?"

"Yeah, I do. Well I think I do..."

"Maybe you guys need a break. Like a REAL break." Josh implies getting quieter towards the end as if Bonnie were right next to them

"You know what? Yeah I think we need one, too" Samandriel agrees. He pulls out his touch screen and scrolls to Bonnie's number.

* * *

Daylight by Matt & Kim plays.  
"B-ne, I think you have a text" Jenny says to Bonnie who is washing her face.  
"Who's it from?" Jenny rummages around Bonnie's bed untill she finds her phone. Bonnie's background is her and Samandriel at the carnival.  
"Its from him. it says 'meet me at East Quad in 5 -Mandy'" Bonnie comes running out of the bathroom.

"Maybe he's going to make up for being a jerk" Bonnie hurries to get ready to meet with her 'not really ex'

Jenny frowns  
'I'm going to talk to Josh" and Jenny leaves the dorm.

* * *

She finds him talking in a group with other people

Josh sees her coming and excuses himself from the group  
Josh tries to hug her but she steps away from him.  
"What the hell are you and that dumbass planning on doing?" Jenny asks angrily

"nice to see you, too, Jen." Josh says sarcastically  
"TELL ME!" she demands  
"I just told him that maybe B. and him need a break"

Jenny looks like she's about to tear him a new one  
"Well, we both want whats best for them right? Maybe this is good for them?  
Jenny relaxes a bit and agrees  
"see, babe? I'm not that dumb" He pulls Jenny toward him and gives her a kiss.

* * *

Samandriel sees Bonnie walking toward him, he kind of smiles. She stops in front of him.

"So?" Bonnie looks impatient  
"Bonnie" Samandriel takes Bonnie's hands  
"You know I care about you, and I like you and we've been together a long time..." Bonnie starts to look concerned  
"But I thing that you and I need to... take a break" Bonnies lets go of his hands in pure shock  
"Your really breaking up with me?"

"No-well, yes, I mean we should just take some time. We've been in an endless cycle, and I'm getting tired. Not of you, but just this...'thing' we have. I'm sorry." and Samandriel kisses her on the forehead, looks her in the eyes then turns and leaves Bonnie standing there with tears forming and a face of shock.

Adam throws a shoe at Derek  
"Shut up, Der. This is a serious problem. I only have a enough brain space to hate or do work. I can't do both"

"sucks for you, bro How are you going to get this thing done?" Derek asks turning on his Xbox360.

"I guess I'll have to suck it up."

"2- player mode?"  
"Yeah" Adam tosses 'Pride and Prejudice' onto his unkept bed.

Adam wakes up the next morning in no particular hurry, as its Friday and he has no classes, but then he check his alarm clock, it reads; 1:32pm. He realizes he was supposed to meet Samandriel at the library over two hours ago. He's still in no big rush or anything. He gets up, brushes his teeth and hair then gets dressed and heads out the door towards the library with the book.

* * *

Adam walks through the glass doors expecting Samandriel to have left already. He walks toward the back and sees a familiar half-blonde figure sitting on a table. He gets closers and sees who it is.

"Well, what do you now its Mr. 11:05, you finally decided to show" Samandriel retorts as soon as he notices Adam  
"Well you could have left" Adam says taking a seat in a large grey chair.  
Samandriel realizes this and slides off the table into a chair. Adam watches him, the way his hair is styled makes it seem as if he put a lot of effort into it be Adam knows he didn't. A band t-shirt, tan shorts and black high tops is Samandriels outfit of choice. Adam could wear the same thing and not look nearly as neat as Samandriel. And that makes him jelouse. Theres an awkward tensed silence.

"So have you read the book yet?" Samandriel ends the silence  
"No. I haven't even open it." Adam admits. Samandriel signs

"So can we start now?"  
"Yeah, sure" Adam places the book on the table and opens it to the first page

3 hours later two girls, one blonde, and one with dyed turquoise hair walks up to Samandriel and ask him about a party going on tonight  
"So you'll come, right?" the blonde one asks.  
"Uh. Yeah. I'll be there" He replies. The girls turn and face Adam

"ehh...you can come,too, if you want?" The turquoise haired girl tell Adam with a smile. Adam is completely dumbstruck but tries to play it cool  
"Totally, I mean, yeah sure-" Adam knocks some books off a cart  
"Uhh. I meant to do that." The blonde gives a disgusted look but the green haired girl giggles  
"Well, we'll see you at the party" the blonde says waving to not- Adam and both girls turn to leave the library. Adam puts the books back and turns back toward Samandriel who is silently laughing. Adam gets mad and embarrassed

"That's not funny." Adam says picking up his stuff.  
"It's a little funny"  
"Yeah, watching me make an ass out of myself in front of females is hilarious" Adam says angrily standing to leave...Samandriel stands and follows him

"Sorry,sorry. your right it's not funny. Its adorable" Samandriel laughs a bit more  
"Your an ass!" Adam nearly yells. pushing open the library doors  
"I think that girl likes you. I could introduce you guys?" Adam hears this and stops walking

"Really?" he asks  
"Yeah" Samandriel replies Adam allows the other boy to catch up.

"Do you hate me?" Samandriel asks  
"I did. But I can't now" Adam mumbles

* * *

"He said he still likes you right?" Jen asks

"Yeah. But he doesn't want me anymore!"

"Don't say that, B. He still cares about you, just give it a bit." Jen runs her hands through Bonnie's dark red hair calming her down untill she falls asleep exhausted

* * *

"You? invited to a party? Really?" Derek says pausing his game  
"Yeah, I know, unbelievable right?" Adam says fixing his hair.  
"Dude..."  
"How do I look?" Adam says turning to Derek

"Like a party- virgin." Derek responds.  
"Close enough. Alright I'll see you uh...whenever" Adam leaves his dorm and shuts the door behind him.

* * *

Adam walks up to the door of the house hosting the party. He sees the door is already open so he walks inside. He sees a couple of people making out, some guys playing drinking games, and about 6 girls standing around Mandy, as expected. But then he sees a girl with green hair on a couch next to some guy. she notices Adam and leaves the couch

'here she comes. Be cool, Adam.' Adam manages a very creepy and awkward smile when the girl makes it over to where he's standing. The girl giggles  
"Hey, your that guy from the library. Adam Milligan right?" Mandy mentioned you'd be here."  
Adam shakes her hand  
"Yeah, I"m Adam" He says forgetting she already knows that

"Uh, crap, I mean- you...already..know that, uh.." The girl laughs.  
"I'm Sarah"  
Adam smiles a little less creeps and is still shaking her hand. She gestures to the hand shake and he finally lets go.  
"Oh, sorry. heh..um I like your hair"

"Yeah, I dye it a lot"

"Oh. Cool"

Samandriel looks over to where Adam is and sees him and Sarahh laughing and talking, then he sees Sarahh grab Adam's hand and pull him toward the back of the house. Samandriel turns his attention back toward the girls he's talking to.

"So where are we going?" Adam asks as he's being pulled away from the crowd toward the back of the house.

"You'll see..." Then they stop at a white wood door. Sarah opens the door and pulls Adam inside. As soon as the door is closed she shoves Adam up against the door and roughly kisses him, mashing their faces together. Adam is surprised but kind of excited. She pushes him onto the already-made bed and lightly bites his neck while removing his shirt and working on his belt buckle, Adam gets nervous

"Aren't we moving too fast? I mean you don't have to-ow!" Adam winces

Sarah groped his crotch rather roughly and has left three purple-ish kiss bruises on his waist and chest. She begins to pull his pants down while still keeping her lips attatched to Adams and he can taste the bourbon on her lips. Adam yanks his pants back up and slips out from under her.

"Its been...uh nice...uh I'm not ready..yet..for..this so I'm going to uh...go" Adam breathes heavily while attempting to re-do his belt buckle. Sarah stands up from the bed and walks over to Adam

"I'm sorry, your right. That was too fast" She gets closer to him  
"We'll do it later. See you later, boyfriend" She kisses him on the lips again before opening the bedroom door and leaving. Adam is confused, when were they dating? Adam picks his shirt up from the floor and puts it on. He then decides to crawl out the window to avoid the hot but crazy Sarah.

* * *

Adam makes it back to his dorm and Derek is gone.

'Probably got hungry or something' Adam thinks while walking to the bathroom to wash his face. He sees he's got a split lip and a couple of hicky's. Of course Cross would set him up with a psycho. At least he's got another reason to not like him. Adam is about to go to sleep, when he hears a knock at the door. He trudges over to the door and opens it. Instead of Derek, like he was expecting, he sees Samandriel, who looks sweaty, like he ran to Adams dorm. Adam gets an unamused face and begins to close the door but Samandriel puts his shoe in the way.

"Adam, can I talk to you?"

"No. Move so I can go to sleep"

"Please?" The dirty blonde pleads. Adam looks mad  
"Is this fun for you? Do you enjoy taking everything I have and don't have and destroying it? Can no one but you be happy? Because you ALWAYS do this! Even with Bonnie-" Adam stops talking when he sees the confused face the other boy is making, and lets go of the door to allow Samandriel inside.

"Bonnie? What does this have to do with her?" Samandriel questions, closing the door. Theres a long pause.

"In highschool..Bonnie and I dated. She never really liked me, she only dated me because she was nice and felt sorry for me. I could never get any dates because they all wanted you, including Bonnie. I liked her a lot so I told her she didn't have to pretend she liked me anymore. We broke up after two months of one-sided love and three days later I heard you and Bonnie started going out." Adam finishes. There is another long pause.

"I'm...sorry, I didn't know. Bonnie never mentioned you..."  
"Of course not. She never liked me. During our relationship, she was happiest when we broke up. Pretty sad, huh?" Adam sits on the couch in front of the television. A short silence, then

"I broke up with her" Samandriel admits  
"Of course you did. You guys are always breaking up."  
"-And I don't want to get back together with her." He finishes.  
"What? You don't mean that."  
"I do. I care about her, and I want what's best for her. I don't think I'm it. That's why I broke up with her. She started talking about marriage and I realized that what were were doing now, would be exactly what we'd do if we were married. Neither of us would be happy." Another pause.

"Why are you telling me this? I don't know you that well"  
"That's why I'm talking to you. People that know me would try to push us together. They don't understand things the way strangers do"  
"Thanks?"  
Samandriel smiles a bit then sits on the couch Adam is on.

"What are you going to do now?" The other boy asks Samandriel

"Dunno. Wait, I guess" Samandriel answers  
"For what?"  
"Love, friendship, whatever". Another brief silence.

"Did you run here?" Adam asks recalling the other boy is sweaty. Samandriel turns his head to face Adam  
"Yeah" They both laugh a bit.

"You know, I never really hated you, I was just jealous. You had everything I thought I wanted, but now I see your just like me. Well y'know, minus the awkwardness I bring to any room"  
"But I like that about you. You can be awkward and normal. I, on the other hand, Can't. I'd always have to go to parties and club meetings and be the 'cool guy'" Samandriel sighs and closes his eyes.  
"Hey, your on student council, right? You organised the Valentines day dance coming up?"  
"Oh, yeah. That dumb dance."

"Want to skip it?"  
"But I have to go."  
"No you don't"  
"Well everyone wants me to go"  
"Who cares?"

Samandriel laughs

"Your crazy"  
"I know" Adam laughs  
"Since I'm here, should we work on the book project?"  
"Yeah, sure" Adam gets up to get the book and walks back to the black material couch Derek picked out. Adam hands the book to Samandriel and he opens the book.

"Want me to read it out loud?" He asks  
"Sure" Adam replies. Samandriel begins  
"Chapter 9..."

* * *

Adam feels someone shaking him. He opens his eyes to find Derek is the one shaking him.  
"Dude, what the hell is he doing here?" Derek whispers loudly pointing at Samandriel who is sprawled out on the floor, sleeping.

"Oh, uh, He came over to work on the project."  
"Well wake him up. People are looking for him."

Adam gets up and shakes the sleeping figure  
"Hey, wake up. Call off your search party"

Samandriel stirs then sits up fast.  
"Uh I'm so sorry I should have left last night" Samandriel puts his shoes on and stands  
"Its fine" Adam assures.  
"Thanks for talking to me" The younger boy smiles to Adam.  
"Yeah...anythime" Adam returns the smile.  
"See you later" he calls before opening the door and leaving.

* * *

Samandriel returns to his own door where Josh is

"Where were you, man? S.c's looking for you"  
"I was...working on a project" Samandriel says removing his jacket and shoes then grabbing new clothes and a towel and heading for the shower.

"I heard you left the party last night. Running. Where'd you go?" Josh asks

"Leave it, Josh!" Samandriel yells from the shower  
"Alright, sheesh, I'll see you at the office in a bit, man" And Josh leaves to go to the council meeting.

* * *

20 minutes later Samandriel is out of the shower, dressed and walking to where the meeting is. He arrives at the club office and walks inside. He goes to where he the documents on the club and pulls out the attendance sheet

"Hey, everyone..."  
"Hey. Mandy" They reply  
"Alright, lets take attendance Josh."  
"Here."  
"Maggs."  
"here"  
"James P."  
"Here."  
"James M."  
"Here"  
"Bonnie"  
"Here"  
"Jenny"  
"Here"  
"Clair"  
"Here"  
"Alright, so Miss Q will probably tear us a new one if we don't have everyone booked. So, J.P, where are we on photographers?"  
"We've hired 3 professional photographers"

"Great. Maggs, How about catering?"  
Maggie flips open a blue council binder  
"We have pizza, hamburgers, cheeseburgers,a dn a vegan menu being delivered."  
"Alright. Jenny, Clair, Bonnie, how's the gym looking?"  
"We have the decorations being delivered today." Jenny answers  
"We'll need help putting them up though." Bonnie says  
"Okay, Clair can you get some people?"  
"Definitely"

"Josh, Have you got teacher chaperones?"  
"Yeah. Dehiel, Coms, Jackson, Aikins, Remo, and Baker, including the principal, vice principal, and school staff will be there."  
"Okay. Let's start decorating the gym. Clair, you can get people to help from around campus."  
"Alright-y" Clair responds with a smile and everyone begins to leave towards the gym. Bonnie comes up to Samandriel

"Hey" She begins  
"Bonnie, hey, listen, I-"  
"Shh." Bonnie holds a finger to Samandriels lips.  
"Let me go first" She says, removing her finger and smiling  
"I'm leaving. I'm going to Europe with my dad to study medicine. I figured I should tell you"  
Samandriel looks suprised  
"When? I mean mean are you leaving?"  
"A day after the dance. I wanted to thank you. I was going to be mad, but I can't hold onto you any longer. You've helped me realise what I really want out of life. I want to get married and have kids and a dog. I want to love and be loved. Thank you for showing me I can want these things. I love you, Samandriel Alexander Cross. Always have, always will" By this point Bonnie is letting her tears fall onto her dress. Samandriel hugs her tight

"Bonnie. Thank you for forgiving me. I've always wanted what's best for you. If this is what you want, I'll be more than happy to support you. You have every right to do what you want and be happy." Bonnie let's go of Samandriel and looks him in the eyes. She smiles.  
"One last time?" She asks  
"One last time." He replies and takes Bonnies hands

"Bonnie Rae Leo, will you accompany me to the Valentines dance tomorrow night?"  
"You know it" Bonnie laughs, wiping tears from her face and then she entwines their fingers. They walk out of the council room together toward the gym with genuine smiles on their faces.

* * *

Adam is in an economics lecture when he feels his mobile vibrate. Its a text from Derek.  
_'After class, meet me DD. Have sum1 you'd wanna meet - Der'  
_Adam is curious. After another hour the professor dismissed the class. Adam walks to the on-campus Dunkin' Doughnuts and sees Derek sitting on a bench. Derek waves him over. Adam gets to the table and Derek has a big smile on his face  
"Who did you want me to meet?" Adam asks  
"Her name's Jane" He gestures to a shorter blonde girl walking towards them with three cups.

"Wow" Adam replies with a smile as Jane sits next to Derek on the opposite side of the table Facing Adam.  
"Is this your friend?" She asks Derek  
"Yeah, I'm Adam" The blonde says, holding out his hand which she shakes still smiling.

"Its nice to meet you, I've heard your a great guy." She compliments  
"Wow. I never knew Derek talks to people about me"

"Dude, all the time" The brunette says

"So uh, how-how'd you guys meet?"

"Well...he was on his way to the supermarket and almost hit me with his car. I yelled at him and he yelled at me, then he asked me out to dinner" She says squeezing Derek's hand  
"She said no the first couple of times, but I convinced her and now we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Wow. How are you gonna top that for a second date?" They all laugh

"So what's up with you and your 'project buddy'? You guys seem...ah I don't know..close?

"No, bro. We're not like friends, we're just working on a project..."  
"Riiiiiight. C'mon man, you can tell me you've become smitten with him like everyone is." Derek teases  
"DUDE!" Adam throws a crumpled D&D napkin at him  
"He's just not that bad..."

"Yeah. Everyone's real fond of him. But he wasn't always like that." Jane says taking a sip of her not-so-hot chocolate.  
"You know him?" Derek asks

"Yeah. We used to be best friends"  
"Well what happened?" Adam asks, exchanging his cup from hand to hand trying no to sound overly curious. Jane looks around to make sure no one else is in the area and explains  
"Well our freshman year in highschool we couldn't be separated. We were like two nerdy peas in a pod. Then people started noticing him. He started getting more friends. Soon we barely talked. He knew everyone and everyone knew him. He quickly became the most liked kid and then started dating Bonnie. And so the legendary 'Many Cross' was born" Jane finishes her story and her drink.  
"Wow. So your telling me he wasn't _born _popular? Derek Jokes

"Nope. But he's always been attractive"  
"Not as attractive as me right?" Derek asks  
"Not nearly" Jane smiles and pinches his cheek

"Hey. Its been nige meeting you, Jane. I have to meet Mandy for our project, I'll leave you two lover birds to it." Adam waves them off with his coffee cup hand.  
"He's in love" Jane says calmly  
"What? With you?" Derek asks  
"No. But with someone close. I can sense these things" Jane smirks.

* * *

Adam can hear Samandriel reading but he's not listening. He's watching the way his hair looks brighter in the light from the window and how his delicate hands trace over the pages in the book. Adam's eyes glide their way back up to Samandriel face but then he looks up from the book and see's the other boy staring at him and shifts a bit uncomfortably in his seat.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He asks touching his face  
"Oh-uh-no-your face is Great- I mean that there's nothing on it-not that, uh. I'll stop talking now." Adam concludes his rambling. Samandriel looks a bit embarrassed.  
"You've been staring at me for a long time. Are you even listening to the book?"

"yeah." Adam scoffs  
"Something about a girl and the guys garden or something."

Samandriel sighs  
"If your not going to listen, I'll just" Adam puts his hand on the other boy's shoulder to stop him frim getting up  
"Sorry, alright, I'll listen"  
Samandriel sighs again and sits back down.

Two hours go by and Samandriel feels eyes on him again and starts getting sweaty and nervous  
"STOP IT!" Says putting the book up like a wall to block Adams nerve-wracking stare, but he can still feel it.  
"Why?" Adam asks realizing he was staring a bit harder than he though he was  
"I don't like when people stare at me like that, I get nervous. Its bad enough with council. Why are you staring at me anyway?"  
Adam considered telling the truth but 'I think I love you' would be laying it on a bit thick, so he lies;

"I was imagining you as an animal" he says with a straight face  
'Nice job, Adam. Real smooth.' He thinks sarcastically.  
Samandriel looks creeped out, but then laughs  
Adam laughs along.

Adam and Mandy pack up and are leaving the library because it's getting late.  
"So we only have three chapters left to the book. Do you have any ideas for a modern situation yet?" Samandriel asks Adam  
"Uhh. Kind of. I think that you could relate to Elizabeth Bennet and I could be like Fitzwilliam Darcy"  
"I relate to-...in what way?"  
"Well your smart and whitty...and in love with Mr. Darcy"  
Samandriel stops walking  
"What do you mean?"  
Adam also stops and turns around, then he smirks

"I think you like me" Adam states  
"And where did THAT come from?" Samandriel asks sounding nervous. Then there's a silence as Adam walks back toward the sandy blonde haired boy. He stops just short of invading his personal space and replies.  
"I was joking" Adam whispers in Samandriel ear  
He turns red and pushes his way past Adam  
"YOUR AN ASS, MILLIGAN!" Samandriel yells  
Adam laughs and yells back  
"See you tomorrow!"

* * *

Adam makes his way back to his dorm and finds Jane there.  
"Hey" Adam starts removing his shoes  
"Where's Derek?"

"He's getting his car fixed" Jane replies

"Oh. So uh how can I help you?"

"Actually, I think I can help YOU" Jane answers patting the seat next to her.

"oh really?" Adam sits next to her

"I saw you guys. You and Mandy."

"Yeah?"

" I saw the way you acted around each other, and I heard what you said to him."

"Were you stalking us or something?"

Jane laughs

"No. I was just in the right place at the right time."

"Well, I really was joking" Adam insists.

"No you weren't. You wanted to see if he'd admit it."

"How do you do that? Do you read minds?" Adam asks genuinely surprised at how accurate she is.

Jane laughs

"No. But I'm really good at reading people's emotions. So...your gay?" Theres a short silence.

"uhh. I don't feel...I just feel this like really strong..uhh"

"Love for him?"

"Yeah. Only him. Like nothing else matters when I see him."

"Aww. That's sweet"

"It's lame. I feel like an idiot all the time. You know what I said to him today? We were reading...well HE was reading, I was listening, and I was unconsciously staring really hard at him, he asked why and I said 'I was imagining you as an animal'".  
Jane bursts out in a fit of laughter  
"Smooth right?"

"Wow. I see what you mean. So when are you going to tell him?"

"Never"

"C'mon!" Jane nudges Adam  
"uhh...If he leaves with me tomorrow night, I'll tell him"

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet. I asked him to skip the dance and hang out but he said the principal and vice principal would skin him alive if he didn't show...so"

"I heard he's going to the dance with Bonnie"

"Aah...That...explains a lot. I guess they decided to go together after all." Adam says

"Was she going to leave?"

"yeah. To Europe, with her dad. So I guess I should give up now, huh?"

"No. I think he likes you a whole lot more than he's willing to admit right now. I think you should wait for him anyways."

"Yeah...sure"

"okay. promise?"

"Promise"

"Tell Derek I'll see him tomorrow"

"Alright"

"Jane walks to the door but turns around and goes back to Adam and hold out her pinky

"Really?" Adam says amusedly

"Yes. Not pinky promise me you will wait for him"

Adam connects their pinkies and shakes on it

"Promise, now go!" Adam directs her toward the door playfully

"Okay, okay. See you later, Adam" She smiles and leaves. Adam hooks up his game system to the dorm T.V to wait for Derek.

* * *

"You've been silent for 20 minutes and your not doing homework, what's up?"

"Does something have to be wrong for me to be silent?"  
John gives him a 'seriously tell me' look. Samandriel sighs.

"Uh okay. Its just this guy, Adam. He's been messing with me a lot lately"

"Yeah, so?"

"Like today he was staring at me like he was going to eat me. I asked him why and he said 'I was imagining you as an animal'". John laughs  
"That's NOT creepy at all" John says sarcastically  
"Then he said he though I liked him"

"Do you?"

There is a silence. Then a longer silence

"You do, don't you?" John breaks the silence. Samandriel doesn't reply, he sits down on his bed.  
"Hey, S. I'm not some homophobic asshole, It doesn't matter to me who you like, man. You can tell me" John sits next to Samandriel on the bed.

"Yeah. I like him a lot. He makes me so...frusterated. I just...ugh.."

"So the cool Mr. Cross gets frustrated when he's in love" John nudges Samandriel playfully.

"So what did you say when he asked if you liked him?"

"I called him an ass and left"  
John laughs again  
"Why?"  
"Because its not cool to get all embarrassed over teasing"  
John pats his friend on the shoulder.

"Uhh I'm going to hang out with Jen. I won't tell anyone yet, so don't worry. See you tomorrow night." John gets up from the bed and leaves.  
Samandriel falls over face-first into a pillow and groans.

* * *

Adam wakes up the next morning to a smell, it's a pleasant smell, like flowers. So he sits up. He sees orange over by the couch. He looks harder and knows exactly who it is. He looks for an exit but then,

"Your awake!" Sarah pranced over toward Adam to hug his sleepy form and brushes his hair flat with her hand.

"Uhh. How'd you get in here?" Adam asks sounding freaked out  
"Your friend let me in. I told him I was another one of your friends" Sarah sits on the bed. Adam laughs nervously.

"But we only met like two days ago?"

"I know, but didn't I say you were my boyfriend? And didn't you agree?"  
Adam remembers back to the night of the party. He WOULD have agreed to anything, considering he was distracted by her the whole time

"uhh...listen...your really nice and pretty but-"

"Shh. I know, you wanted to ask me to the dance." Adam wanted to say that's not what he was going to asks at all, but instead he says

"uhh...sure...yeah"

"Of course I'll go to the dance with you! I'm so excited!" Sarah kisses Adam and he doesn't kiss back.  
"I'll see you tonight, Adam!" Sarah leaves the dorm just as Derek walks inside.

"DUDE!" Adam yells and throws a pillow a him hard.  
"WHAT?"

"Why did you let psycho Sarah in here?!"

Derek get a concerned look  
"Shit! Was that her?"  
Adam nods

"Dude, I'm so sorry, she had a different hair color. What did she say?"

"She didn't say much, but I sort of...asked her to the dance.."

"A-man?! Why didn't you kick her out?"  
"I wanted to, but I just couldn't. She was so persuasive. How do I get out of it?"

"Uhh tell her straight up, like 'step off'"  
Adam laughs  
"Alright, yeah, I'll tell her something tonight"

"So did you get Mandy a valentines card or anything?"

"No. I don't know what he likes. I could get him something he's deathly allergic to and kill him, or something he hates"

"Oh,right. Why don't you ask him? Your meeting him for the project today anyways right?"

"Yeah, alright" Adam gets off the bed and pulls on jeans, a dark grey hoodie, and black trainers.

* * *

"Are you allergic to chocolate or anything?" Adam asks abruptly to Samandriel who is writing out character descriptions. Samandriel looks confused

"Uh..yeah, I'm allergic to chocolate, and certain flowers..."

"Oh"

And Samandriel goes back to writing. After about two minutes Adam disturbs the silence again

"What kind of flowers?" He asks looking up from the table  
"Why?"

"Its for a project.."" Adam sounds a bit suspicious.

"Roses, Daisy's, chrysanthemums, daffodils, Hibiscus, and lavender"

"Wow. So I probably shouldn't have dragged the book through the roses on the way over here, huh?" Adam says gesturing to the book the boy is touching.  
The younger boy gets a frightened look on his face

"You didn't." he removes his hand from the book and furiously wipes his hand on his jeans.

"Your right, I didn't. The books fine"

Samandriel looks upset  
"Don't do that!" Samandriel says returning his reddened hand back to the book. Adam takes his hand and blows on it in an attempt to cool down the slightly sweaty hand. The boy blushes and yanks his hand away  
"Thanks" He says quickly focusing on the writing

"Uh...I wrote down all the character descriptions, you have to make the family connections, and relationships so we know how we're going to write the paper." Samandriel slides the notebook over to Adam and leaves with a quick 'bye'. Adam smiles to himself feeling accomplished but realizes how obvious he was being with his questions. He gets up and is about to leave when he sees something in the seat Samandriel was in. He looks closer and sees it's Samandriels phone and watch. Adam smiles as he gets an idea.

* * *

Samandriel makes it halfway to his dorm when he stops to check his phone. He pats his pockets and sighs. He turns around and walks into the library, the librarian stops him  
"Are you Mandy?" She asks. Samandriel nods and walks over to her desk.

"A young man asked me to give this to you" She hands him a white Iphone. He takes it from her and unlocks the phone. He notices he's got a text notification. He walks out of the library after thanking the woman and opens the text. It reads:

_' passwordC? Really? That's adorable. In case your wondering about your watch, I have it. If you want it back, come with me tonight at 7:00 pm. I'll be outside the gym. And yes, I do have your telephone number now. P.S you might want to change your password'_

There is also a picture attached. He opens it, its Adam, holding Samandriels watch, sporting a million dollar smile. He groans. But can't help but think the message Adam left was some what cute. Samandriel saves the picture and the message then pockets the phone and walks to the S.C meeting.

* * *

Adam borrows Derek's car to go to the store. He pulls up to a chain store and goes inside. He browses the isles of the store littered with valentines day decor. He goes to the craft supply isle and picks up a flat, white, rectangular box. He also gets some red and white ribbon. Next, he goes to the artificial flower and candy isle. He pick up a rose and a daisy and some gummy candy. He heads to the register where a young brunette is working the register

"These for a special someone?" She asks ringing him up  
"Yeah" Adam answers with a smile handing her a $10 bill.  
She takes it and says  
"My girlfriend loves roses" Smiling and handing him his change. adams smile widens  
"Happy Valentines day"  
"You, too." she says returning the gesture.  
Adam leaves the store shoving his hand into his pocket and rubbing his fingers over the cool metal of Samandriel watch. He gets back into Derek's grey truck and drives back to the campus.

* * *

The council members are in the gym setting up for tonight. Bonnie is on samandriels shoulders hanging plastic hearts from the ceiling.

"Move over to your left a bit" Bonnie squirms to her left to reach the next hook. Samandriel stumbles to make it seem like he's going to drop her and she squeaks and clings to him.

"NOT FUNNY! don't do that!" she taps him on the head. He laughs

"Okay, I'm done." Bonnie says and Samandriel kneels to let her off his shoulders. Bonnie places the box of ornaments she's holding on a table.

"So, John tells me you have a crush." Bonnie sits in a chair and pulls the boy into the one next to her.  
"He told you?"

"Duh! I made him tell me. Now spill it, who is he?"  
"..Adam Milligan.."  
"Adam? OH! Adam! How is he? Has he mentioned me at all?"

"Once, Yeah. He said you used to date him."

"oh, yeah"

"He said you broke up with him for me."

"Oh my- does he think that?" Bonnie shakes her head  
"No. See I liked Adam a lot, but he treated me like a sister more than a girlfriend. He said he loved me, but I know it was more kiddie love than actual love. He broke up with me because he though I didn't like him and was unhappy. I thought he WANTED to break up. does he hate me?"

"No. Like anyone could hate you. But I think you should tell him it was a misunderstanding." Adam holds out his phone to Bonnie.

Derek and Adam are getting ready for different occasions. Derek has on a black suit and purple accents to match Jane's dress. Adam has on a black suit with red accents. Derek looks at the clock it reads 5:55pm  
"I gotta get Jane, dude" He pats his friend on the shoulder and smiles

"Go get him, Adam" Adam smiles back.

Derek grabs his phone, suit jacket, room keys and wallet then leaves. Adam walks over to his bed and picks up the box wrapped in red and white bows, the artificial flowers, and the bag of gummy worms. He puts them in his pockets then gets his wallet, keys and cell phone to head out the door.

* * *

There's a knock at Bonnie and Jenny's dorm. Jenny answers and see's a well-dressed John and Mandy. She hugs them both.

"B. is almost ready"

Two minutes later Bonnie comes out of the bathroom in a light pink, strapless, ball gown dress.  
"Wow, Bonnie, you look beautiful" Samandriel walks over and hugs her. She smiles  
'You don't look too shabby yourself, lover boy." She straightens out a wrinkle in his tux.  
"Everyone ready?" Jenny asks  
"Yeah" They respond.

* * *

Adam takes a deep breath as he wait for Sarah. He sees her, but the he sees someone else with her.  
"Oh, Adam!" She says lifting up her dark blue and white dress to run toward Adam.  
"Hey! I'm sorry for y'know, acting crazy. Derek told me the situation he heard from his girlfriend. Wait for him, Adam. Tyler Woodrue asked me to the dance." She gestures to the guy waiting for her by the door.

"Thank you for not saying no, through. That was sweet" She smiles and Adam kisses her on the cheek  
"You look beautiful, Sarah. He's a lucky man." Adam smiles. Sarah drops her dress and hugs Adam. Adam hugs back.

"Go have a good time." Adam says when they let go. She nods and pick up her dress to run back to Tyler. Adam waves her off.

By 6:10 the gym is nearly full of people. Samandriel and Bonnie have been talking to Mrs. Q about the party. Mrs. Q leaves to check with the the principal and vice principal. Cyndi Lauper's Time after time comes on over the speakers. Samandriel turns to Bonnie

"May I have this dance?"  
Bonnie smiles and takes his hand and he leads her to the dance floor.

* * *

Adam checks his phone, 7:03 pm

He's sitting on a bench near a large tree. He waits and waits. He checks his phone again, 7:16pm. he sighs

* * *

Derek walks over toward where Samandriel, Bonnie, Jenny, and John are sitting and taps the blondish boy.

"I think Adam is still outside waiting for you."

Samandriel remembers Adam and then turns to Bonnie, who has a smile on her face.  
"go" She says over the music, smoothing down a piece of hair.

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! Go! He's waiting."

"Go, Mandy, before he leaves!" Jenny, John and Derek urge. Samandriel smiles and hugs Bonnie then runs out of the gym to find Adam.

* * *

Adam is about a yeard from the table when he hears his name being called.  
"Adam! Wait!"

He stops and turns around to see the boy running towards him. Adam smiles and when Samandriel catches up to Adam, he smiles, while panting from the run.

"My watch?" He asks

Adam laughs and takes his hand. They walk to Derek's truck that's parked in the grass next to the tree. Adam opens the back of the truck where he's got a blanket. The younger boy smiles, and Adam gestures for him to get in the back, he climbs in after. Adam pulls out a box wrapped in ribbon and hands it to Samandriel who opens it and laughs then smiles.

"thanks for taking good care of my watch."  
Then Adam pulls out the flowers and gives them to Samandriel  
"They're fake, so you don't have to worry about allergies, or them dying. I've got gummy worms, too, since you can't eat chocolate."

"Thank you" Samandriel takes the flowers and candy.  
"I've got something for you, too" he pulls out his phone and loads Bonnie's message explaining herself to Adam.

"She wants you to e-mail her when she leaves"

"Alright." Adam responds still smiling. They both lean back in the truck and look up at the stars.  
"So are you ready to tell me yet?" Adam turns to face Mandy.  
"What?"

"What you've been wanting to tell me since the day we met"  
"Ahh...uhh. Okay. Adam I l...ike you a lot"  
Adam laughs again and nudges the other boy

"Well I love you, Mandy. For a bit now...What it been? Two years."  
The well-dressed slight blonde smiles.

"Yeah, okay. I love you, too, Adam Milligan" And he kisses Adam.  
"Happy Valentines day"  
"Happy Valentines day" Adam repeats and returns Samandriels kiss.

"So are we dating now? or..?" Adam asks  
"Yeah..." Samandriel replies smiling

"Good, because other wise this would have been awkward" They both laugh, then Adam wraps his arms around Samandriel and they both look back up at the sky dotted with bright stars.

* * *

The end. I hope you enjoyed! I was going to post this on Feb. 13th but My dad was using my computer all day. So here it is a day after Valentines day. Comment and such, please. Thank you!


End file.
